


Sick Day

by TeamGlimmadora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Glimmer can't get sick, Love Confessions, Pointless fluff, sick fick, so she's a human heating pad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGlimmadora/pseuds/TeamGlimmadora
Summary: Adora wakes up sick and miserable, luckily Glimmer is there for comfort and soft confessions of love.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> -Bot voice-: Hello, we here at Team Glimmadora are exhausted with seeing this lovely ships tag filled with other ships or other fandoms entirely, wherein they are barely mentioned, not endgame, or simply used as plot device for drama regarding other ships. Particularly here on ao3, where the first page, and most of the second contain fics that aren't even Glimmadora content. Disregarding improper tagging, it's just sad that this ship can't even maintain a safe space to be appreciated for what it is anymore.  
> So me and ----names redacted---- here at Team Glimmadora have decided to pull together our MANY wips for our various fics, or random oneshots that came to mind, or tiny smut fics and we are going to post said content to fill the tag again with genuine Glimmadora content. All will be rated and tagged appropriately.  
> We expect to have enough content to fill the tag with about one fic per day for the next few weeks!  
> -Bot voice intensifies-  
> We hope you enjoy!

Adora woke up feeling terrible.

Her chest was heavy, throat burning, eyes dry, and it was nearly impossible to breath through her nose. Air left her in shaky, rattling breaths—causing her to choke on the phlegm building in her chest and throat. She struggled to sit up in bed, barely succeeding as she coughed so hard her throat ached.

Collapsing back against her pillows, Adora let her heavy eyelids slide shut, focusing on trying to force air through her swollen nasal passageways as her head spun and her stomach churned.

The illness had come out of nowhere. Her throat had felt a little scratchy yesterday—but the aches and chills and headache and chest full of mucus was definitely an overnight development. Last night she’d gone to bed curled up around her girlfriend—this morning, Glimmer was gone—likely taking care of her Queenly duties.

Adora wasn’t sure exactly what time it was, but the sun burning through her curtain less windows signaled sometime around noon. Forcing a knife-like swallow, Adora blinked her eyes open again, searching for a glass of water or something on her bedside table. Unfortunately, it was barren—cleaned yesterday. And Adora couldn’t even fathom making the trek ten-feet to the bathroom.

She lay there under the covers, shivering, suffering, coughing—unable to summon the energy to move to help herself and simply trying to make it through each moment. After what seemed like an eternity of suffering, Adora heard the familiar chime and sparkle of her girlfriend—but it was muffled and distant in her clogged ears.

“You’re still asleep?” Adora heard Glimmer giggle, weight settling on the mattress beside her.

The blonde struggled to respond, but her words caught in her throat and she hacked out another coughing fit. Although blue eyes remained closed, she could practically imagine the fear etched onto Glimmer’s face as she felt her girlfriend’s hand land on her forehead.

“Adora you’re burning up,” her voice quavered and Adora just nodded.

She felt hot and cold at the same time and while she wanted to open her eyes—knowing the image of her girlfriend would soothe her—she couldn’t find the energy. She knew it scared Glimmer when she got sick… It didn’t happen often; but Glimmer couldn’t get sick. It went unspoken, but Adora knew Glimmer thought she was going to die every time she caught a little cold or flu. This time felt worse. And while she wanted to comfort her girlfriend, she could barely even lift her head to take in the glass of water Glimmer was now holding to her lips. When had she gotten that?”

“Drink,” Glimmer ordered, but her voice shook.

Adora took a few sips, the cool liquid somehow burning her aching throat more. She lay back down as Glimmer took the glass away and reached for Adora’s hand, squeezing tightly.

“You’re sick.”

“Yeah,” Adora croaked. “Throat hurts. And my… head. Can’t really breathe right—,” She coughed again, the breaths rattling in her chest.

“Okay, okay, it’s gonna be okay. I’ll be right back. Don’t move. Okay? I’ll be back.” A chime filled the air and Glimmer was gone, along with the air of panic surrounding her.

Adora didn’t know how long she was gone. It could have been hours, or seconds. But when she did register Glimmer’s return, she was halfway through pouring a bitter liquid down her throat before Adora realized what was going on.

Grimacing, Adora groaned and pushed the vial away, but Glimmer urged her to drink again. “Please, Adora… I know it’s disgusting. But it will make you feel better. The healer said you need to take it… Please…”

Weak to the girlfriend’s pleading, Adora held her nose and downed the rest. As Glimmer cleaned up the vial and offered more water, Adora sunk back down, burying herself in the blankets. Glimmer returned to her side, running her hand soothingly through Adora’s tangled hair, blunt nails occasionally scraping her scalp, sending pleasant shivers through her.

“I’ll be okay, Glim,” she murmured, face half buried in her pillows. “Y’can get back to work…”

“I’m not leaving you,” Glimmer insisted and in another flash, Adora felt her girlfriend settling behind her in bed. “Not like this.”

“I’m gross,” Adora insisted, the potion she’d taken making her mind slow and fuzzy—but it did succeed in lessening some of the pain.

Glimmer hushed her. “You’re sick. It’s natural and I’m going to take care of you.” She still sounded unsure about the ‘natural’ part, but Adora decided not to mention it.

“S’a good thing you can’t get sick, huh?” Adora slurred, smiling as Glimmer’s arm wrapped around her waist, her soft warm body curling around the blonde’s.

“I’d be here with you even if I  _ could _ ,” Glimmer insisted, kissing the back of her neck fiercely as if to prove it.

Adora hummed, loopy from the medicine already and her girlfriend’s affection. “Y-you’re such a good girlfriend, Glim… I—,” Adora felt her consciousness for a moment. She snapped back to awareness so quickly that the back of her head almost collided with Glimmer’s nose. “—I love you.”

“I love you too,” Glimmer nuzzled into her neck again. “You’re also a good girlfriend.”

“No, I’m sick.”

“You can be both,” Glimmer giggled, causing Adora to giggle in turn which unfortunately turned into another coughing fit.

“Rest, Adora,” Glimmer insisted as the rattling coughs died down and Adora could breathe again.

“Glim?”

A sigh. “Yes?”

“If I die—,”

“Don’t say that.”

“No. But if I do—,”

“Adora.”

“Please, I wanna say this…”

Glimmer’s body trembled behind her, fist clenching in the blonde’s shirt around her middle. “Ok…”

“If I die, I wan’you to know…,” Adora paused, her body going to sleep for a solid three seconds before she woke again to continue. “That—I  love that you get cold when it's one thousand degrees out. I love that it takes you an hour-and-a-half to eat breakfast in the mornin’. I love…that you get that little crinkle above your nose when I tell you something stupid. I love that when I spend a day with you, I can still smell you on my clothes—and I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. ”

Glimmer jerked and sniffled behind her. “Please don’t die, Adora.  _ Please _ don’t die.”

Adora giggled. “No but it’s all true! I loave…. Lurv you.” She snickered again—the medicine looping her thoughts after expending all it’s energy on her spontaneous confession.

“I love you too,” she sniffed again, voice breaking.

“Your turn.”

“My turn?”

Adora nodded sagely, unable to elaborate.

“Things I love about you?”

Adora nodded once again, feeling herself began to slip away as Glimmer inhaled deeply before speaking.

“I love the notes you leave for me when you get up to go on your morning runs, even though I know exactly where you’ll be. I love your heart and how much you care about everyone. I love how your eyes look like the ocean just before the sun rises. I love the little freckles on your cheeks that look like the stars… I love that you open yourself up like this—that you feel safe enough to do that with me.”

“I’m sick,” Adora added groggily. It was hard  _ not _ to feel vulnerable in her girlfriend’s arms when she couldn’t even really breathe properly.

“You’ll get better.”

“Yeah,” the blonde agreed, patting Glimmer’s hand that rested on her stomach before interlacing their fingers. “Cuz you’ll be really sad if I don't.”

“That’s right,” Glimmer murmured, snuggling her close and finally, Adora slipped into a deep and peaceful slumber.


End file.
